Until Further Notice
by BoredumStrikes
Summary: Following the lives of James Potter, Lily Evans and other canon characters. Begins at the end of sixth year.
1. A Warm Wanting

Disclaimer: As my name is not J. K. Rowling and I'm massively in debt due to school loans, I think it's quite obvious I do not own Harry Potter.

**One**

It was the first warm day.

Not all places of course, but in much of England, it was the first warm day they had seen since September, unless you counted that unusually warm day in November, but generally, it was the first. People were flocking outside to lounge on the grass of Hyde Park, or sit by the water near Big Ben. Even in Scotland, there were lakes to jump in and regretfully climb out of shivering, and large willow trees to sit under and watch people jumping into said lakes.

Lily Evans was doing none of these things. She was huddled in the corner of a library pouring over the books that she had spread across a large wooden table. She did not know how nice it was outside, having been in the library since early that morning, when the weather was not cooperating in the same fashion. She was not aware of many things. The boy furtively sneaking glances at her through the bookshelves or the two girls lying in the grass discussing when she would realize how much fun she was missing for instance, escaped her. No, right now all Lily was aware of was how soon her exams were and how ill prepared (in her mind that is) she was.

James Potter was also doing none of these things. He was sitting across from Remus Lupin, staring at the book in front of him. At least at the moment he was. Once he noticed the sandy haired boy in front of him crinkle his forehead deeply involved in translating runes, he would glance towards his right. Through the bookshelves to his right sat a redhead. She was scrunching her freckle dusted nose and flipping rapidly through the pages of at least three textbooks, he couldn't count the number open on the table from his angle. "Achem." Across him, Remus was looking up from his book and at him disapprovingly. He quickly averted his eyes back to the book guiltily.

Dorcas Meadows was pacing in the seventh floor corridor. Back and forth she went growing ever more frustrated. Finally after what she decided must have been her twentieth time walking through the hallway, she stopped short. There it was, finally. She cast a look both ways and then pushed the door open and stepped in. She hated waiting.

Caradoc Dearborn was laughing. At the moment, he barely remembered a time where he wasn't. He gently nudged the giggling girl next to him and pointed straight ahead at the lake. She erupted into louder laughter than before, snorting along the way. She stopped and covered her mouth, slowly looking up at Caradoc. He leaned against the tree smiling at her stricken face. He suddenly lifted his hand pushing his nose so that it looked like a pig's snout. "Oink oink" he said in a monotone voice. After a second of continued staring up at him, the girl fell back into her giggles, bringing Caradoc along with her.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew however, were taking full advantage of the day. They were both dripping wet. Sirius Black had wanted someone to go in the lake. Peter Pettigrew happened to be walking alongside him discussing an idea for a prank when Sirius had processed that notion. After a struggle that took both by surprise, Peter because Sirius' shove was unexpected, and Sirius because he hadn't expected so much of a fight, Peter was in the lake. Not in accordance with Sirius' plans though, he was also in the lake. As he climbed out Sirius shook out his dark hair allowing the wet strands to fall across his eyes in a graceful, well practiced manner. He didn't notice Peter Pettigrew's smirk like Caradoc Dearborn and Emmeline Vance did. He did however notice when he was falling backwards into the still-feels-like-ice cold lake.

Mary MacDonald was thinking about her boyfriend. He was rather fetching. She was simultaneously talking with Marlene Jardine. Marlene was mad at their friend. Not really mad, just annoyed at her dedication to schoolwork, rather than her friends. Mary didn't mind Lily Evans' disappearance, as it was typical for exam period. She was trying to work her boyfriend into the discussion. Lily liked to study? Well funny as it is, so did Ben. Lily was still taking Potions? Maybe Ben was in class with her. It wasn't long before Marlene was annoyed with Mary too.

Edgar Bones was late. He ran through the halls cursing the long winded speeches of the Divination professor. He knew she'd forgive him, she always did, but he felt overly guilty and was sure the feeling would continue through their meeting. He stopped short in the hallway in front of a small door that matched the walls. He wondered what she was thinking. He pried open the door and entered, knowing he'd soon find out what she was thinking. He hoped she wouldn't yell for long.

It was the first warm day, but really, it was no different than the last cold day.

* * *

"What do you want?"

Lily was unsure of how many times she had spoken these exact words to James Potter. It had started the first day of Hogwarts, coming across on the boats. His response had been to get her away from the grease ball she was with. Her answer had been to call him a bully and shove him into the water. She had been the first in her year to have points taken away, after sorting of course prompting her to decide she shouldn't use physical force against him.

In second year his answer had been help with his Potions homework. She had acquiesced his request and they met in the library. After being hit by a glop of blue gunk, and firing any hex she could think of, Lily had decided that being nice was not an option.

Third year he had wanted her to pass him the potatoes. She had ignored him. He had asked louder, which she ignored. He had asked even louder, and began repeating himself in increasing volume until she, along with the rest of the Great Hall, could not reasonably fail to hear him. She tried to ignore him still, but ended up (accidentally) causing the bowl of mash potatoes to fly over and hit him in the face. She decided it was lucky she was at Hogwarts (she had already received warning letters about the statutes of secrecy), and that ignoring him wasn't effective.

Fourth year he had wanted to escort her to class. She declared that she was an independent woman and could walk herself to class. He caused her bag to split open and empty the textbooks she had been carrying, along with vials of ink and a few quills, to fall on the floor. Scooping them up he told her she needed a man to help her and stalked off with the contents of her bag in his arms. She wasn't sure what to make of the incident.

Fifth year he wanted a Hogsmeade date, each Hogsmeade trip during the year. She decided that there were several new ways not to deal with his answers including but not limited to, cursing him (he always managed to hit hurt with just as many), avoiding him (he seemed to know where she was at every turn), trying to date someone else (Amos Diggory was still mad at her for James Potter's reaction), and pawning him off on a friend (apparently none of them saw him that way).

It was now the end of Sixth Year, and Lily was afraid for his reply. In advance she began trying to formulate a new plan of attack, or escape, once he responded.

"To ask you something."

Lily blinked up at James, before sighing and turning back around to settle into her previous position on the couch. She readjusted and opened her textbook to the page she was looking at before the interruption while James shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

"I don't want to go out with you. Go away."

"I wasn't asking you that." He said with an edge to his voice. Lily's eyebrow twitched the slightest bit, but she appeared to remain uninterested.

"Then what." Lily said still looking at the same page of the Transfiguration book.

"I just…" James paused and his face darkened. "Merlin never mind Evans." With those last words he walked briskly away, not noticing that Lily had finally looked up.

* * *

"What do you want?" Emmeline whined at her friend. "I have one week so I either have to place an owl-order by tomorrow or find it in Hogsmeade on Saturday. We leave the day after your birthday and you-"

"Emmy be quiet. You don't need to get me anything." The blonde boy said leaning backwards to lie on the ground. He had classic features, looking more akin to a prince than the average schoolboy.

"Caradoc" Emmeline continued, "You're my best friend. When in the 15 years we've known each other, have I not gotten you a gift."

"I think when we were three," he countered.

Emmeline smiled, "Actually you wanker, you took the head off my Celestina Warbeck doll so I decided that was your gift." They both laughed recalling the screaming fit Emmeline had thrown when she had come into her room to find Caradoc and her younger brother tearing the heads off assorted dolls. In their defense though, she had become frustrated earlier in the day and caused their toy brooms to splinter in half.

Caradoc sat up again, his eyes widened in delight. "There is something you could do for me Emmy. And you wouldn't even need to order it."

Her excitement visibly risen, she eagerly replied "What is it?" She leaned forward as if waiting for a secret to be whispered to her.

"Talk to Lily Evans for me?" He asked hopefully, "I wanted to ask her to Hogsmeade but I didn't want to start a rift with the Marauders."

"So why now?" Emmeline asked, disdain lining the undertones of her voice.

"They're not really speaking to one another, or rather to Black." Came the answer, "And Potter hasn't been rambling on about her for a month so I think I'd be in the clear."

Momentarily distracted, "They're not speaking to Black? Pettigrew and him are right over there horsing around?" Emmeline questioned.

"Ah well Pettigrew seems to have forgiven him for whatever it is." Caradoc said slowly,

"But when was the last time you saw him, Potter and Lupin together?" Emmeline bit her bottom lip trying to recall it. Changing the topic Caradoc said, "So Lily Evans, you'll talk to her for me, yeah?"

* * *

"What do you want?" Mary asked while absentmindedly twirling her hair. "No boys are good enough for you Marl."

Marlene opened her mouth to explain to Mary what she was looking for, before realizing she didn't really know. It wasn't that she needed a boy who opened doors for her and displayed perfectly chivalrous behavior, no she wasn't that delicate. It wasn't that she needed a guy to take her to fancy restaurants or buy her expensive toys; no she had never wanted to be a kept woman. She just wanted someone that was right.

Mary continued twirling her hair. "Ben is good enough for me. He's smart and funny and he's going somewhere." She let out a giggle. "And he's a bloody great shag." Marlene left her thoughts and rolled her eyes playfully at her friends comment.

"Sure Mary. Wasn't Jacob a bloody amazing shag too?"

Mary smirked, "I only date boys that are bloody amazing shags. What else are they good for?" Mary's lilting voice emphasized her view.

Marlene sighed, "Who knows."

After a moment of quiet, Mary stated bluntly "You need a shag." Marlene shot her friend a glare.

"I do not." With a cynical look from Mary, Marlene went on the defensive "At least it hasn't been a long time for me. Go annoy Lily. She hasn't been with a bloke in forever."

"Lily's crazy." Mary laughed, "She doesn't know the good mood and nice rodgering can put you in. You on the other hand," Mary wiggled her eyebrows at her friend, " have had Mister Black show you a good time."

Marlene gently shoved her friend, "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

Mary laughed, "Our crazy little red head flew off the handle when you told her."

"I flew off the handle when I woke up realized I was starkers in Black's bed." Marlene smiled, "I think I vowed to never drink again."

"Until the next weekend," Mary added. Smirking she said, "Isn't it Caradoc's birthday Monday? The night before we leave?"

"Someone needs to remind the Marauders. A last night party would be perfect." Marlene commented, excitement bubbling up.

"Do you want to tell your ex-lover or shall I?"

* * *

"What do you want to do now Petey?" Sirius Black asked, while shaking out his hair. The black strands hung down across his face, heavy with water. Peter Pettigrew glowered at him, as the water sprung from his hair to spray the already wet blonde. Looking through his bangs, Sirius laughed at his friend before pulling out his wand and drying them both. Before Peter could answer, Sirius announced, "Kitchens."

"Good idea Padfoot." Peter agreed. A brisk pace, a few shortcuts, and one hidden staircase later, the duo had arrived at the portrait of a bowl of fruit.

Sirius bowed to his friend, saying "Would you do the honors?" Peter shoved his friend and reached up to tickle the green pear on the portrait.

Upon entering the kitchens, they were immediately ambushed by house elves, trying to discover what it was they could serve the two.

"I'm thinking butterbeer and a couple pumpkin pasties." Peter decided, before turning his head to face his friend.

Clapping Peter on the back, Sirius nodded consenting to the choice. He then sat down in one of the chairs at the replica of the Gryffindor table while Peter sat opposite him.

"How do you feel about pulling a prank tonight? It's been awhile since we've been in the Ravenclaw common room. " Sirius said lifting his right foot to push off against the table, and lean his chair on the back legs.

"I..uh..I'm gonna have to pass." Peter said, suddenly looking guilty.

"What for?" Sirius smirked, an expression he was well-known for wearing. "Meeting a girl Wormy?"

Laughing nervously, Peter apologetically replied, "I made plans with Prongs and Moony." Immediately Sirius dropped his right foot from the table, causing his chair to slam back on four legs. Jumping slightly from Sirius' abrupt reaction, Peter continued

"Maybe you could come? We're just hanging out in the dorm."

"Because they would love it if you brought me." Sirius replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sighing, Peter asked, "Why don't you just apologize?"

Casting a look at Peter, Sirius snapped, "It's hard to apologize to someone when they avoid you and kick you out of your own dorm isn't it?"

"You can come back, probably." Peter sheepishly replied, "I won't vote this time, and Caradoc never did…"

Without a word, Sirius stood up and walked out. He was tired of this.

* * *

"What do you want?" Edgar said to the beauty lying next to him. "How can I make you want this?" Pulling the green sheets with her, the girl rolled off of his arm and onto her side, so that she wasn't facing him. "Dory come on."

"Do not call me that. I don't do pet names." Edgar sighed and moved closer to her.

Making a frustrated noise, Dorcas sat up, still bringing the sheets with her.

Gazing at her back, Edgar reached out a hand and gently tugged her arm. "Lie back down with me."

She moved her elbow out of his reach and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I don't have time for this Edgar. I need to meet my friends."

Edgar sat up against the headboard. "Why don't you just stay with me? We can hang out."

"We don't hang out" she scoffed, tying her long hair back into a pony tail effortlessly. Edgar's face hardened, recognizing the only way she'd respond. He hated this sometimes.

With a swift move, Edgar wretched Dorcas back on to the bed and loomed over her. He moved down to her ear and whispered, "What do we do then?" As she responded the way he knew she would, she always did, Edgar inwardly cursed himself.

* * *

"No."

"James. You guys have to forgive him."

"The fuck we do."

Peter had walked into the library to greet a sour James, ("Failed Lily encounter" Remus told him), and a pale Remus. Cautiously Peter had broached the subject of forgive and forget with their fourth friend. Remus had remained silent while James had vehemently disagreed.

"He lives with you James. He's our brother."

"He's not my brother and I won't let him come back. I won't." James stubbornly said. He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Peter noted to himself, once again, how similar Sirius and James were. He highly doubted he or Remus could retain the casual position in the same way those two could.

After another few minutes of arguing between Peter and James, the latter had finally reached his breaking point. Standing up in a fury, he towered over Peter. "I will not forgive him." Breathing heavy he didn't notice all the looks he was getting from students interrupted from their studies, or the girl behind him.

"Yes, the mighty James Potter. Too comfortable on his high horse to forgive his best friend. What's it been, a month since anyone's seen you or Black screwing around?"

Turning slowly to face her for the second time that day, James said, "Evans, it's none of your business."

"Of course not," she said cooly, walking towards the exit. "But a word of advice Potter, you need your friend. You're just not the moron we know without him."


	2. An Apologetic Name

Disclaimer: As my name is not J. K. Rowling and I'm massively in debt due to school loans (as well as overloaded by the classes I decided to take this semester), I think it's quite obvious I do not own Harry Potter.

**Two**

No one really likes to admit fault.

As a result, everyone seems to have their own way of apologizing for events ranging from accidently spilling milk on the Charms homework their friend had been spending weeks on (sometimes stories require the use of excessive hand gesturing) to accidently kissing (or more) a friends ex-boyfriend (girls have a code you know) to almost causing a friend to commit murder.

Mary MacDonald liked to cook. She would sneak into the kitchens and after pleading with the house elves to let her cook for herself, leave with a freshly baked something. The extravagance of the treat depended on the crime committed. When she snogged Jaheem Burger, even though she knew full well that Dorcas had her eye on him, she made a fluffy chocolate cake for her friend. When she broke Marlene's favorite record, a slice of dreamcake seemed appropriate, and boys knew (Mary loved to date) that when she came to their dorms with a basket of muffins, ranging from blueberry to banana walnut, she was breaking up with them.

Peter Pettigrew stuttered. He paused, "uhh"ed and "um"ed and "well"ed his way through his apologies until the person he was trying to say sorry to took pity on him and forgave him, saving him from the trouble of getting all the words out. It didn't matter the severity of it, he stuttered.

For Dorcas Meadowes, it depended on whether she offended a boy or a girl. She was very aware of how to sashay just right, and lower the tone of her voice to that husky one all blokes seemed to drool over. She knew how boys viewed her, and she'd be damned if she didn't use it to her advantage. Girls were more difficult (unless it was Honey Wagtberg since it was widely known blokes held no interest for her), but generally Dorcas didn't piss girls off, that she'd apologize to that is. In all the years she'd known them, there wasn't so much as an ink spill Dorcas needed to say sorry to the three girls who actually mattered.

Sirius Black brought alcohol. He was a believer in the philosophy that getting pissed together could correct anything. "I slept with you and forgot your name in morning? Don't worry, I'll get you so wasted tonight you won't remember mine tonight." The only person that differed from this alcohol induced forgiveness was James Potter. They had their own unique way of working things out.

Caradoc Dearborn made cards. He was a fantastic artist and would draw up a card that fit the situation perfectly. He'd created an "I'm sorry I hit a bludger toward you when you weren't looking" card for Dorcas and an "I really didn't mean to space out and drop the entire bag of ant legs into the cauldron and get us an F" card for Remus Lupin. Sometimes Emmeline even purposefully became mad at him so he'd make her a card.

Lily Evans had variations of the process. To Benjy Fenwick or Caridee Lacen or even Professor McGonagall, she'd smile sweetly and innocently and profess how awful she felt. To her friends who would see through the "But I'm so Innocent" act, she gave a real apology, giving faith and credit to their withstanding friendship. To those that didn't matter to her (at least she claimed) like James Potter or Severus Snape, she gave a half-hearted and often sarcastic "Gee I'm sorry," before rolling her eyes and walking away, occasionally displaying a rude hand gesture (mostly when James was around).

Emmeline Vance buttered them up. She flattered her mates, telling them how pretty or smart they were. She told them how amazing they were and how lucky she was to have a friend like them. She mentioned briefly how silly she was to have almost messed that up with, whatever it was at the moment, before quickly moving back to how perfect they were. Distraction was an amazing tool.

James Potter didn't say sorry to anyone apart from the Marauders. He apologized for letting Remus gash himself the night before, and for using the last of Peter's shampoo. His apology usually was enhanced by a clap on the back and a pronouncement of Marauders forever. Sirius was different. He was his brother and as such, they had developed a different way of apologizing.

Remus Lupin was the odd one. He didn't bake or flatter or seduce. He simply said "I'm sorry" and owned up to what he did.

* * *

"Lily!" Mary called, bouncing on her way over to the redhead. She was followed by an equally excited Marlene. The two sat on the arms of the chair their friend had settled in, sandwiching her between the two. "So we have the greatest idea."

Lily smiled, amused by the antics of two of her best friends. "When's the party?"

"Aw Lily you're spoiling our game." Mary whined poking Lily in the side.

"We thought we get the Marauders to throw a party for Caradoc." Marlene explained angling herself on the arm of the chair so that she could lean against the back.

"Caradoc?"

"Yes Lily don't you pay attention?" Mary teased, "That dishy blonde that you've been in Gryffindor with for 6 years now."

"I know who he is," Lily said, "But why are we throwing a party for him?" She looked up to Marlene for the answer.

Before Marlene could explain, Mary cut her off. "No hun, we're not throwing a party, the Marauders are. Once we find them."

"Mary be quiet, it's his birthday Monday."

"Poor boy. You two just want an excuse to get pissed." Lily sighed, shaking her head.

"Poor boy?" Mary exclaimed "I would love if the Marauders threw me a party! Everyone would talk about it for ages!"

"Who are they throwing a party for?" The three girls turned to see the dark haired girl gliding towards them.

"Dory! How come you didn't come to the lake with us?" Marlene asked "Where were you all day?"

She waved a hand to brush off the question, "I just had something to attend to."

"For Caradoc, Monday's his birthday." Lily answered at the same time Mary asked "Was he any good?"

"Lucky boy, no finals and a Marauder party." Dorcas answered, ignoring Mary's question.

"Was who any good?" Marlene asked Mary suspiciously.

"The bloke she was with!"

"You were with a guy all day?" Lily asked incredulously, "We do have a Transfiguration final tomorrow, if any of you care to remember."

"We don't." Mary responded before continuing to question Dorcas eagerly, "Was he good looking? Of course he was, it's you. Was it a Sixth year?"

Dorcas sighed, "Mary, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Wow, he must have been bloody awful."

"I second that." Marlene added, "You love to tell us about all the good stuff."

"He wasn't bloody awful. Don't we have some sort of rule about that Mary? No bad shags?" Dorcas said finally moving forward to sit on the coffee table in front of the red plush chair the other three were settled on. Putting on a sour face, Dorcas continued, "He was…he tried to cuddle me."

"Dory you're too cold." Mary laughed, "Cuddling afterwards is nice." Dorcas shot her a look that said plainly what she thought about cuddling. "You need a good snuggle. And these two" jerking her head to the left to indicate Lily and Marlene, "they need a good shag.

"I don't cuddle."

"Excuse me."

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right."

While Lily and Dorcas had protested, Marlene finally agreed with Mary. She did need a good shag from a great guy, once she discovered what she was looking for that is.

* * *

"Cari!" Emmeline barged into her dorm and collapsed on her friends blue bed. "He wants me to talk to her for him. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't." Emmeline rolled over onto her stomach to peer up at her friend. Caridee was calmly looking into a floating mirror and applying make-up.

"But I said I would."Emmeline said confused.

"Tell you him did and then don't." Emmeline opened her mouth to protest but before the words came out Cari cut her off. "Or you can tell her what a great guy he is and watch as they end up happily ever after and you're let on the sidelines."

"I don't want that, but Cari I promised him." Caridee sighed and waved a hand as the mirror floated out of the way, giving her a view of her friend.

"Emmeline. That's tosh. You want something, you take it. That's how the world works."

* * *

"James!" Sirius called walking briskly down the hallway. "Dammit Prongs!"

The boy in question whirled and faced his former brother. He moved a few paces forward, as did Sirius, putting them face to face with one another for the first time in a month. After a few minutes glaring at one another in silence, James Potter turned and began walking away in the previous direction. "Prongs!" Sirius yelled furiously.

What happened next took only a second but it was what Sirius had been waiting for, expecting really. He was on the floor. James was looming over him with a furious glare and a bloody set of knuckles on his left hand. James held out his right hand for Sirius to grasp. He pulled Sirius up and began walking with him to the hospital wing (Sirius's cheek was bleeding, and quite possibly broken).

"I am sorry you know."

James looked sideways at his worse for wear friend. "I know."

Reaching into his back pocket, Sirius pulled out a flask and passed it to James. "Nicked it last night." James took the flask and a large gulp.

Wincing from the burning sensation running down his throat James told him, "I'm still pissed at you."

"You wouldn't be James if you weren't."

* * *

"Edgar, how are you?" Lily asked politely. She was taking a break from studying by relaxing in the Prefect's common room. Edgar had walked in silently and sat down on the couch. It had been about ten minutes since he walked in and he hadn't moved, just looked straight ahead.

"Oh hey Lily, did you just get here?" Lily cocked her head slightly to the side and frowned.

"I was here when you came in. Are you all right?" Lily said full of concern

Edgar sighed. He knew he wasn't about to spill to Lily that he had been trying to get her best friend to form a relationship with him. That the girl wasn't interested in what he had to say, what he wanted to do, just a shag. "I'm fine. It's just been a rough few weeks. Exams and all."

Lily nodded understandingly, "I'm right there with you. Anything I could do to help? I'm heading back to the Gryffindor common room in a bit to do a little last minute cramming before going to sleep. Would you like to join me?"

"Thanks Lily," Edgar said smiling, "I appreciate it, but I think I'm gonna go back to Hufflepuff and relax. Why don't you ask Potter or Black? You know they're a dab at Transfiguration."

"They are probably being accosted by my friends right now."

"Are they?" Edgar said, trying to keep the eager curiousity out of his voice. Surely Dorcas wouldn't tire of him that quickly.

"They've got it in their heads to convince those four to throw a party Monday for Caradoc." Edgar relaxed, relieved for the reason. "I hope they do, I could use a good party after this exam."

* * *

"Remus!" Marlene sauntered over to her fellow Gryffindor. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Which was not really true. Remus was a predictable bloke. There was a big Transfiguration exam tomorrow, the last final in fact, and there was no place

Remus would be other than the library. Of course, Marlene decided she could have been talking about looking everywhere in the library, that was a viable statement.

"Have you now?" Remus smirked, "Not Black?"

Marlene frowned "Why the hell won't anyone forget that? It's not like I'm the only one."

"Everyone will forget it." And then with a laugh he added "When Lily sleeps with James."

"You know I was here to suggest an idea to you." Marlene said drifting off, "But if you're going to be annoying…"

"Okay, Marlene I'm listening. I won't take the mickey out of you until I've heard your idea." Remus mock saluted her.

Marlene plopped down on the squishy couch next to him. "We were thinking –"

"We being?"

"Mary, Lily, Dorcas and I, the usual, well we thought it'd be nice to have a little party—"

"You are aware there's an exam tomorrow" Remus interrupted, gesturing to the books he had spread out, much the same way Lily had earlier.

"Not tonight you dolt. Monday." Marlene paused a moment to see if it rung a bell. When Remus continued to stare at her, she continued "Your roommates seventeenth birthday?"

"I had forgotten about that. I've been caught up in other things." Remus said apologetically to her.

She shrugged, "What do you think?"

"We should warn Caradoc beforehand."

* * *

"Ben what's up." Caradoc said, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table by his friend. He gave a cheerful nod to Honey Wagtberg and Chris Baird across the table.

"Just waiting for Mary to find her way to dinner." Benjy Fenwick answered. He slightly turned his head as if expecting her to flounce in at that moment.

"I saw her and Marlene sitting outside a little after lunch." Caradoc told him.

"Well as long as she's not baking." The two laughed, Mary's apologetic quirk was well-known.

"I don't think she'll be baking for you anytime soon."

"Dearborn." Chris interrupted in a deadpan tone causing Ben and Caradoc to look over at him. "Have you seen your roommates lately?"

"I saw Sirius and Peter around the same time I saw the girls." Caradoc said truthfully,

"Do you need help finding one of them?"

"Yes. It would seem as though the seventh year boys dorm has been turned pink."

Caradoc shrugged. "It may not have been them. They're not speaking to one another much these days." Chris glared and looked over Caradoc's shoulder, pointedly at the three people who just walked in, Sirius Black and James Potter with Mary MacDonald bobbing along between the two.

* * *

"Why are you down here?" James asked the girl. She was sitting in front of a fire, her head leaning forward, probably reading. Several books were settled around her. "Evans its 2 am. I can't sleep and I'm in a shit mood so can you drop the act." There was still no response from the girl so he walked closer. "Evans."

He moved around the front of the couch to see what she could be looking so intently at.

The inside of her eyelids. Lily Evans had fallen asleep in the common room.

He crouched down so he was even with her. He looked at the smoothness of her skin, the slight crook to her freckled nose and the long eyelashes, blackened with mascara. Here was an angel he thought.

He had needed peace from his newly full dorm. The tension was still remarkably high between Remus and Sirius. They were speaking again, tersely, but they were all speaking again. Planning a party with Sirius' nicked liquor for their fifth roommate's birthday as requested by a few girls.

He found his peace, watching her breathe, content in her dreams.

When Lily awoke she had a cramp in her neck, ink smudged on her cheek and her right foot had fallen asleep from being tucked under her. But also the sensation, she'd had a good dream.

* * *

The Note: Thanks for the reviews! Ordinarily things won't go up this quick, especially with the amount of time I've had to spend doing research, but please let me know what you think (and point out any typos you see? I can't seem to catch them all and they drive me nuts)!


	3. Hogsmeade Doings

Disclaimer: I'm currently freaking out over finding a job since I'm a typical broke student who is very obviously not J.K. and doesn't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hogsmeade had something for everyone.

Sirius Black liked Zonkos. It always had a new toy to try out on Snape or another unsuspecting Slytherin. Recently he had made the target his brother. Snape was becoming more and more off limits (save for James) but Regulus would always be a target. It was easier to laugh at your idiotic little brother than to get upset over his ever more obvious views.

Remus thought the bookstore was pretty great. It had nothing on Flourish and Blotts in terms of selection, but it was cozy and a nice place to read, before Sirius and James came in to find him that is. They were officially banned from the shop and each time they entered, Remus worried he'd be included in the ban so that they would actually keep out.

Mary enjoyed Madame Puddifoot's. Not for the atmosphere of course, no she never went in there with Lily, Dorcas or Marlene (as if they would step foot inside), but because it served as a nice test. If a boy would sit inside Madame Puddifoot's with you on two different Hogsmeade occasions for at least an hour, then he wanted more than a shag. She knew her plan wasn't fool proof (Sirius Black was notorious for bringing girls in on a date and his reputation was well-known), but she thought it was better than nothing.

Emmeline Vance, Caridee Lacen and Honey Wagtberg loved Gladrags Wizardwear. It didn't seem to phase them that what they bought from there couldn't actually be worn during the school year (which consisted of nine months of their life each year. Caridee liked to explain that it helped her look forward to breaks when she could wear her new clothes, Honey liked to tell others that girls appreciated nice clothes while Emmeline simply told others she liked to shop.

Marlene wanted to set up a tent in Honeydukes. Her sweet tooth was insatiable. Mary liked to rag her about not finding a bloke, but Marlene sometimes thought, who needs one, they whine, they require attention and sure shagging released endorphins, but so did chocolate. And chocolate didn't talk back.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Caradoc said plopping himself down on the couch next to Lily. "You know we're done with classes silly girl."

Lily smiled and looked up, "It's not homework." She lifted up the book for him to see. "I'm just waiting for Dorcas and Marlene to wake up so we can head into the village."

"_As You Like It_?" Caradoc read. "I've heard of this guy. Never had time to read it." Taking a deep breath he grinned at Lily, "So since you're awake and ready, and I'm awake and ready, want to head into town together?" It seemed to last forever. He watched with hidden agony as she looked up the stairs to where her friends were presumably still sleeping, and took her finger out of the book, letting her page be lost.

"That sounds great, have you had breakfast yet?"

* * *

"What are you doing Mary?" Benjy asked, watching his girlfriend twirl around as they walked to the village.

"I'm excited Ben!" Mary said, continuing her movements. "It's summer and it's warm! And we're on a date in Hogsmeade and we have no homework or exams to worry about!"

Benjy's smile widened as Mary grabbed his hand and started pulling him around with her. He spun her under his arm, but as he was no practiced dancer, ended up stumbling over her foot and falling in the dirt path, bringing her along with him. Mary rolled off of him so they were both looking up. Benjy's head turned to his left, as Mary's turned to her right.

"Three Broomsticks?" She asked. Benjy scooted forward and kissed her nose.

* * *

"What are you doing in there?" Emmeline yelled banging on the bathroom door. "Cari get out!"

"What's the rush Em?" Honey called to her roommate, "Come lie down. With me."

Emmeline turned away from the door and looked at her roommate, calmly reading Witch Weekly on her bed, fully dressed. "Honey shut up. I don't have time for that. I need to get into the bloody bathroom!"

After a few more bangs, the door finally opened and instead of Caridee, Freja Hansen walked out.

"Shit! I'm sorry Freja!" Emmeline apologized, "I really didn't mean to be so rude, you're always so—"

"Quiet Vance." Freja interrupted, "Honey, are you ready to head out?"

"Absolutely."

"Wait." Emmeline said, causing Honey to stop mid-way through sliding off the bed and Freja to turn around. "Where's Cari?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sirius questioned his mirror. He was sitting on the floor of his dorm, surrounded by piles of dirty clothes and empty chocolate frog wrappers.

"Looking for Evans." The mirror answered. Sirius sighed and looked at the face staring back at him. The face was distressed and the moving scenery behind the all over black hair was making him a little queasy.

"Prongs stop it. Go get Moony from the kitchens and meet me and Wormtail in the hallway. We have things to do."

"Do you have the map?" James answered, the background finally stopping its rapid movement.

"Mate, did you hear what I just said?"

"Or does Remus have it still? Lunatic sneaking into the library at night."

"Prongs."

"Did he put it back in Pete's trunk?"

"Oy!" The reflection finally stopped talking and looked at him. "We have to get down there, we have shit to do Prongs. No time for one of your fights with Evans."

"It wouldn't be a fight."

Sirius sighed and looked at the face in front of a once again moving background.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dorcas asked Marlene. They were sitting at a corner booth in the Three Broomsticks, sipping on their drinks, well Dorcas was sitting, Marlene was fidgeting.

"Nothing." Marlene said glancing at Dorcas before swiveling and looking at a table behind them.

"Quit it!" Marlene jumped at the tone in Dorcas' voice. Looking guiltily at her friend, Marlene stopped her jerky movements and took a sip of her butterbeer. "What are you looking for?"

"I was just…evaluating some things."

"What things could you possibly be evaluating in Three Broomsticks?"

"Blokes." Marlene said scanning the area once more. Dorcas rolled her eyes at her companion.

"Yes, there are blokes here. What's to evaluate about them?"

"Well…"Marlene paused, "Who's left that none of us have touched, is single and isn't skeevy or a Slytherin?"

"Potter?"

* * *

"What are you doing Cari?" Emmeline said, grabbing her best friend's arm. "First I have to search all over the castle when we were supposed to go down to breakfast together, and I find you where? Oh that's right, crouched behind one of those creepy moving knights. And then once I found you, do I get to go eat anything? No. I have to run after to follow you to Hogsmeade where you are continuing to act weird and crouch and Caridee! Are you listening at all?"

"Shut up and look forward, right in front of Honeydukes."

Emmeline glared for an extra minute before sighing and looking where she had been directed. She felt her heart drop into her stomach. There in front of her was the tall blonde she had spent her life waiting to end up with, holding hands with her biggest competition for Head Girl.

* * *

"What are you doing for it? Do you know yet?"

Caradoc grinned, "I think the Marauders are planning something good. Remus hinted towards that." Laughing, he added, "I guess I just have to hope it's a good surprise, not something like itching powder in my jeans."

"Are you excited?" Lily said smiling up at her unexpected date. "This is the big one for wizards, 17."

"Of course!" Caradoc answered, "I won't have to spend all summer wishing I could use magic! You must be excited for that part too?"

Lily laughed at his childlike excitement and nodded her head. "Finally not receiving a letter warning me that if I use magic one more time I risk expulsion, will be superb."

Caradoc used their clasped hands to swing her around. "You, Lily Evans, two-year prefect and all around wonder girl, you broke the rules and used magic over summer?"

"I have…an older sister."

"Ah. Sibling rivalry, that explains everything." Caradoc winked, before suggesting "How about we head over to the Three Broomsticks? I'm starved."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Remus scolded Sirius as he stopped short in front of the entrance to the Three Broomsticks, causing Remus to hit into his back, which only led to James hitting into him, and Peter into James (the four of course traveled in a pack). The two were still not on good terms, and Remus had taken to becoming taking every opportunity given to yell at his friend.

"Why don't we head over to Zonko's first instead? Good idea yeah?"

The remaining three scowled at him. "Padfoot we just walked all the way here, we missed breakfast looking for this wank," he gestured to James, "and I'm hungry so move."

"No, I really don't think we should go in." Sirius insisted, trying to send a message to Remus, which he of course, ignored. "We haven't been to Hog's Head in ages, and now we're all actually 17, why don't we head over that way-"

James laughed at his friend, and pushed at him "When has getting firewhiskey ever been a problem with Rosie, she loves us. Is the girl you shagged last night in there or something?" Taking his opening, Remus helped James push Sirius into the pub.

With a curse, Sirius moved out of their way and watched James scan the room, pausing on the table Sirius had been hoping to usher him as far away as possible from.

* * *

"There's no way it's just Potter." Marlene said exasperated. "Think Dorcas!"

"It would be Potter and Black left," Dorcas smirked, "But you saw to it to get rid of Black."

Marlene groaned and dropped her head in her hands. "Why do you and Mary have to like boys so much?" Suddenly she lifted her head up "Ha!" Dorcas raised one perfect eyebrow. "Caradoc!" None of us have touched him!"

"Interesting things have happened since you've stopped evaluating the room."

"Wha-" Marlene said quickly, whipping her head around and stopping when she saw her best friend. "Lily and Caradoc!" She turned accusingly at Dorcas, "When did that happen?"

"We did all oversleep this morning."

"And Lily was gone when we woke up. Got it." After a brief pause, "Fuck. Potter really is the only guy left."

* * *

"How'd you manage that?" Lily asked amazed, "That's such an amazing opportunity!"

"My Uncle's best friend from well… Hogwarts actually, is the Head Healer there. I had mentioned wanting to go into Healer Training at his family dinner over break and I guess his friend over heard me." He shrugged, "What are you looking to do over summer?"

"Probably nothing that exciting." Lily sighed, "My sister's getting married in July, so I assume I'll be forced into helping out." She let a slight frown escape her as she thought about the misery Petunia was waiting to inflict upon her arrival back home. "It won't be much fun."

"But remember," Caradoc started, "You can use magic." He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, "And just think about all the fun you can have, just by waving this hand around."

* * *

"Why won't he notice me Cari?" The pair had moved into the Three Broomsticks and were sitting in the opposite corner from the couple they had spent the day following. "I'm right in front of him. I always am. How can he miss me?" Caridee was again not listening. Rather she was concentrating on fishing her wand out of her purse, and aiming it underneath the table at a bottle of butterbeer. "Cari!"

* * *

"Prongs?" Sirius said, sticking his face in his friend's line of sight, and blocking the red head. "Mate turn around. We're leaving."

"No." Sirius looked worriedly at Remus, pleading with him to go with him on this one. "Move Sirius."

"James come on-" Remus said putting a hand on James' shoulder.

"No."

"Listen to them, let's head over to Zonko's. We haven't-"

"Pete shut up. We're staying here." James shrugged off his friends and began making a beeline for the table in the corner.

* * *

"Oh shoot!" Lily's butterbeer had suddenly tipped over and the remaining liquid had spilt over her shirt. She had been rather enthusiastic about explaining the horrendous dress her sister had picked out especially for her Maid of Honor, her, and she assumed she must have gestured too much and knocked over her drink.

Caradoc reached across the table to hand her some napkins. "You okay Lil?"

She looked up from the mess she was dabbing at to smile at him. "Just a little klutzy today. I'll just go into the bathroom and clean up. I know a few charms that work wonders." She stood up with all the dignity someone covered in a sticky drink can possess and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Was that you? What did you do that for?"

Caridee rolled her eyes at her friend. "Go take her seat and hang out with him."

"What the hell will that do?" Emmeline said, her voice raising a few octaves. "They've had a perfectly lovely date already, this stupid little spill won't do anything. And, if I head over there do you know what he'll want to talk about?" Emmeline turned away from her friend and towards the bathroom before spitting "His new girlfriend."

"Emmy shut up." Caridee said sternly. "You go over there right now. Do not sit in her seat. Sit next to him. Lean your head on his shoulder, whatever it is that you two do normally. Just make it look cozy so that when she comes out, she'll feel how you have all day."

* * *

"James, stop it."

"I haven't seen Caradoc all day. I'm just going to say hi." He once again pulled his arms from Sirius grasp and made his way to their fifth roommate.

"Dammit." Sirius whipped around to look at Remus and Peter. "Well, do something!"

Exasperated Remus replied, "You know what he's like. He's decided he's doing this, and honestly, I can't believe Caradoc would do this. This just seems to be the month where everyone betrays someone they know." Sirius sharp features crumbled and he turned away to watch his best friend.

Peter looked between the two marauders. "So, are we still throwing him a party?"

* * *

"Dearborn." James said sliding into Lily's former seat, ignoring how sticky it now was.

"Hey James." Caradoc replied letting a hint of his nervousness creep into his voice. He was sure he was about to become the main target of the newly reformed Marauders. James made no move to answer him, simply continued staring at him, letting Caradoc begin to twitch with anxiety. "So, what's up? Are you with the the guys."

No answer.

"You okay mate?"

No answer.

"James?" His voice no longer had a hint of nervousness, it was drowning in over active nerves.

James dropped his glare and leaned back in his seat. With a casual air he announced to Caradoc, "I think I liked when our dormitory only had four blokes in it. More room. Didn't you think Dearborn?"

Caradoc opened his mouth to respond but was cut-off by the girl sliding in the booth next to him. "There you are! I haven't seen you all day!"

"Emmy!"

"Vance." James said addressing the new addition to the table. "We're talking about some room issues, would you mind going back to Caridee or Honey or whoever you're with."

"Bite me Potter." Emmeline responded following Cari's instructions and curling an arm around Caradoc's elbow and snuggling into him.

* * *

"Marlene turn around and look at the table Lily was at."

"Was at?" Marlene slightly tilting her head.

"Was. Two people replaced her." Dorcas said, eyes locked on the scene beyond Marlene's head.

* * *

"Vance, move."

"Piss off."

"James. Listen, I-"

"Quiet Dearborn."

"Leave him alone Potter."

"I didn't realize we were going on a double date." The three sitting looked up to see an unhappy redhead, hand on hip staring down at her bickering peers.

"Lil, we're not, James and Em just came over to say hi." Lily's eyes traveled down to Emmeline's right hand which had someone managed to lace fingers with Caradoc's hand. It was fairly normal for them to do so, but generally, never when one of them was on a date.

"Well, I'll let you three return to your conversation. I'm gonna go chat with Marlene and Dorcas." With those last words, she turned from the table and searched for her friends. She almost smiled when she noticed that they had been watching her. Her trip was paused by a hand gently touching her on the back . She glanced over her shoulder at James.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date Evans."

"Of course you did Potter. It's what you always do." She turned and smiled at him. "But for once, it wasn't you."

James hesitantly asked "So…you aren't cross with me?"

"If you let me go over to my friends, and make this the one time we can part on civil terms, no I won't be mad."

James' face instantly transformed, and he grinned at her. "See you around then Evans. Tell your mates I say hi. Oh and mention that no, I am not available. But they forgot about Remus."

* * *

AN: Review, read, and hopefully in a bit I'll have enough time to finish up chapter 4.


	4. A Party Joke

Disclaimer: The overwhelming stress of biochemistry and organic chemistry and the need to do well in order to get some sort of job since I'm drowning in student loans should make it painfully obvious I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter or it's canon characters.

**Four**

Gryffindors were legendary for their parties.

This was mostly due to the resident trouble makers, collectively known as the Marauders. Their first two years, when they were (somewhat) naive, they didn't host any, but allowed those older then themselves to go through the trouble. It wasn't until midway through second year when they snuck down to enjoy a party hosted by Brandon Milkens, that the idea had even crossed their mind. Three of them were innocently as ever, trying to sneak down to spring their constantly ill friend from the hospital ward, when a drunken sixth year had shoved a drink into Sirius Black's hand. Third year, two nights before Halloween, the Marauders began their reign, not only as top notch trouble makers, but as expert party planners.

Mary MacDonald thought that Marauders parties were a splendid place to dance. It was the rare occasion that there was any opportunity to dance (in the girls dorm didn't count) and Mary desperately wanted to dance all the time. It was easy to get lost in the music swirling around you and making your body sway in rhythm. It was easy to have an excuse to get close to a boy that you may have had an eye on, or to bring your boyfriend from another house into the common room without anyone getting cross with you, as everyone was usually too pissed to care.

Caradoc Dearborn loved the music. He hated dancing of course, as most blokes do, but he loved the music. All the wards around Hogwarts limited the use of radios or any clever muggle devices. But those Marauders, his crazed roommates, always had a way to play music when they wanted. It was smashing to have a party filled with loud drums and such (although he couldn't deny the urge to strangle them all when they decided 3 am the night before a test when he'd been having a pleasant dream was the appropriate time to hear a new song from bloody Skeletal Growth).

Dorcas Meadows could never quite decide if she liked Marauder parties. Sure, she liked to get smashed as much as the next girl, she enjoyed the resulting pictures from Marlene's camera (maybe not all of them), and she usually had fun with a boy or two, but overall Dorcas was beginning to grow bored of them. Wasn't it always the same thing? People would get smashed and end up half-naked trancing all over the common room throwing themselves at one another in a way, that even smashed, she was not interested in seeing.

Marlene Jardine adored parties. She loved to see her friends having a good time, and was always thrilled to take part in the games played. It was wonderful the mash-up of games. There were the typical wizard ones like Goblin Grab or Newt but then there were the ones Mary had brought (Lily refused to teach any), Kings one was called. Never Have I Ever was another. Though as much as she loved most of the games they played, she had a large about of disdain for one. Yes, Sirius Black was a bloody good shag, but that didn't mean Marlene had any interest in the repeat.

Edgar Bones usually had a good time at the Gryffindor based parties. Remus Lupin normally made sure Bones knew of them, in exchange for certain tips like the current Hufflepuff password. It was at one of course, in the beginning of the year, just after James Potter's tremendous first win as Quidditch captain, that he first met Dorcas. He'd knew her before hand, as those at relatively small schools do, by face, by family parties, by aquaintance. But he'd really met her then. She'd sauntered over to him, claiming she was bored of Gryffindor blokes and thought a Hufflepuff might be a nice change (he didn't comment that he'd remembered her briefly dating his roommate, Doug Alercki, but simply let her lead him out into the corridor. He'd had a good time then, before he knew she grew bored so easily, at least of him.

Lily Evans hated Marauder parties. It's not to say she didn't have fun at them, she loved dancing with Mary or watching Marlene delight in being taught (and winning at) a new game, but at some point in the night she would be grabbed by a bloke who'd drank too much and all hell would break lose. Saying that to a non-attendee, it would be automatically assumed it was James Potter. They'd say he'd tried to kiss her, hold her hand, or grasp her arm firmly and drag her close to dance with him. They would of course be wrong. In all the years they'd known each other, he'd never forced himself on her physically. Lily liked to rant (as she did about him quite often), it was because he took too much pride in having a functional anatomy, but she would never willingly admit that she knew it for a different reason.

James Potter had thrived on parties, at first. Ever since Sirius had that fateful drink shoved into his hands, and the Marauders had tasted what a party was like. Ever since they began their own, girls had begun throwing themselves at the four boys, older ones even, and all the older guys thought they were brilliant, with their large stock of Ogden's best. The parties made it so James was cheered on all quidditch days, win or lose. It was around one party fifth year he noticed that one girl particulary didn't like the parties. Rather he was always aware of how she felt about them, but that year was different. He had noticed her in so many other ways. It was also the party he ended up getting into his first physical fight. Poor Davy Gudgeon.

* * *

"Is that a joke?" He asked to the group of eyes staring back at him. "It must be."

One sighed, another frowned, and the third spoke, "I'm right there with you Prongs. Us throw a party for the bloke who thought he could steal your girl? Bullocks."

Remus sighed once more, "James it's not as if you've been as vocal about your feelings as you had been."

"That still doesn't give him the right."

"Tosser should've asked James first."

"Sirius don't egg him on." Remus snapped.

"He's not egging me on, he's being supportive."

"I'm just saying maybe he didn't know."

"As if anyone could think Prongs here was over Evans. The only person who doesn't seem to be aware he's tripping over himself around her, is Evans."

"Don't be ridic-"

"Are we throwing the party or not?" Peter said, causing the three who had gradually moved closer to argue. After all everyone knew it was easier to get your point across while yelling.

"We voting?" Remus questioned.

"Can we not?" Sirius said darkly, "I hate voting."

"How about this, I'm saying no. The ass went after my girl, when he knows I've fancied her for years."

"I think we should." Remus said, but adapted at the two responding glares he received. "Not for him, mind you, just for everyone else. It's been an awful year, and next year I can only imagine it'll be worse."

"So we're having a party on Caradoc's birthday, but it's not for him?" Peter laughed, "No wonder no one else understands us."

* * *

"Are you joking?" Mary said, flabbergasted, "They were holding hands while you were on a date?"

"I could see how cozy they looked from across the room." Dorcas said from her bed. The four girls were sprawled out in various positions around their room. Mary was sitting on her bed, dangling her legs off the edge. Marlene had taken up the center of the floor, mirroring DaVinci's famous painting while Dorcas lay on her bed with her legs crossed. Lily was curled up in the cushioned chair in the corner of the room, counting celing tiles between Mary's questions.

"That's low, even for the best friend of Caridee."

"Caridee isn't that terrible." Marlene commented, while swinging a leg over to crack her back.

"Marly, don't you remember what happened with Joshua Schoderiun?" Mary fired back, "She and your boyfriend fell out of a broom closet while we were walking to Herbology and all she could say was oops!"

"To be fair, he was terrible. The bloke went after Lily while he was still dating me."

Dorcas laughed, "That had to be Potter's best attack yet. I couldn't look at him again without picture pink feathers."

"Muggles have been tarring and feathering for decades. It wasn't anything original."

"Do you just feel like arguing Marlene? Evaluations not work out well?"

"Evaluations?" Mary popped off her bed and took a seat on the floor, and leaned her face over Marlene's. "What bloke were you evaluating?"

Marlene glared up at her friend for a second, before rolling herself over onto her stomach. "No one."

"Dory who was she evaluating?"

"No one since you and Dorcas have snogged most of the eligible bachelors at Hogwarts." Marlene snapped, lifting her head up.

Mary pouted, "That's not—"

"Mary save it. You and me, we like blokes, nothing wrong with that." Dorcas smiled, remembering her midnight rendezvous with Edgar. She had found the more aloof she acted in public, the more he tried to impress her later, in the best of ways.

* * *

"Eddie man, it's gotta be a joke. We can't be done." Doug announced clapping his roommate on the shoulder as they walked to breakfast. "We showed up here, not knowing anything, and now look at us. Both off to the Auror Academy in a few weeks,"

"It's weird to think this is our last day here." Edgar agreed. As they entered the Great Hall he quickly scanned the Gryffindor table to see if she was present. When he discovered she was not, his face twitched ever so slightly into a frown, thankfully his roommate didn't notice, as he was currently reliving their first time seeing the hall's enchanted ceiling.

"Your sister coming back to see you graduate?"

"Amelia? Yeah of course."

"Wicked, I haven't seen her since she got out of here." As they sat down Doug cocked an eyebrow, "You introducing the mystery girl to her?"

Taken by surprise Edgar asked, "What mystery girl?" As far as he remember he'd never mentioned anything about Dorcas to his roommate. The way to keep Dorcas, was to not to let their relationship, if you could call it that, get out.

"Mate you've snuck out every other day for the past few months and half the time don't show back up till the next day." Doug smirked at him, "What bird you shagging these days and when the hell do I meet her?"

"I don't have a mystery girl." Edgar announced stubbornly.

"Bullshit."

* * *

"Emmy stop joking around, I'm not in the mood for your theatrics."

"Joking around?" Emmeline screeched at her best friend. "He's actually not speaking to me, for the first time in our lives, we are actually not speaking!"

"He didn't answer you as he was trying to recover a date that you helped ruin. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Caridee told her exasperated, "I, however, am not trying to fix a date, but am trying to eat. Can you pull yourself together and come?"

"Cari, my best friend oh and bloke I'm in love with isn't speaking with me! This isn't time to eat!"

"Here's what happens Em. Either you go down to breakfast, find him, apologize and say you had no idea, or you hide up here and act like a child, a guilty child." Cari crossed her arms, "Make your decision now because I am getting food with or without you."

* * *

"My life is a joke."

"No it isn't." Mary said twirling her hair, while Marlene glared down at the meal that had apparently offended her.

"Yes it is." Marlene's predictably immediate response came. "There's no decent bloke left in this place and now, Hogwarts has created a beautiful breakfast of all things I hate. I want my waffles."

"Have some fruit, the fruit salad is perfect this morning."

Marlene scowled down at the bowl Mary held out to her, "I'm allergic to strawberries and they have taken over the table."

"I don't think Ben likes strawberries either."

"I hate you."

* * *

"Caradoc! Wanna hear a joke?" Emmeline smiled sliding into the seat next to her Gryffindor.

"Not right now Emmeline."

"Well you will anyway. Are you ready?" Caradoc poked the eggs Benedict in front of him.

"Fine."

"We haven't talked since Hogsmeade." Emmeline dropped the smile on her face, and twisted the corner of her shirt nervously.

Caradoc stopped torturing his egg and smiled at her, "Suppose it's because you haven't gotten any better at telling jokes since the knock knock joke incident." She returned his grin and quit twisting her shirt, as much. "I'm sorry I just wasn't in the mood to do much other than sulk yesterday after what happened with Lily and James."

"He's an ass. Ignore him."

"If only it was so easy."

* * *

"Potter, I'm not in the mood for a joke."

Lily was sitting in the window of the Owlery watching as her owl Achilles flew away. She had thought to write to a friend from home, a muggle. Fiona was under the impression Lily was at a boarding school where she spent a decent amount of time researching owls, which of course explained while Lily was able to use an owl to deliver her mail, rather than the post office. The extra reading she had to do before returning home didn't bother Lily in the slightest, she found that sitting in the owlery calmed her, for whatever reason.

"You look like you could use one." James said, sidestepping a pile of droppings and advancing towards the window Lily was at. He had been aware since about fourth year that this was her spot to come and sit. He had wanted to send a surprise Howler to Sirius, he couldn't remember the reason why of course once he saw her. He credited the moment he saw her gazing out the window with the orange of the sunset reflecting off her face with his ongoing obsession with her. He had tried to bring other girls to the area, wanting to see if they could shine in that light as she did, but they complained about the smell, or as with Sidney Bailey, the dropping that fell on their perfectly combed (and previously clean) hair.

Lily sighed and turned her head towards him, only a fraction. "I don't. I just needed to send a letter."

"You could have done that at breakfast you know." He kept his slow advance going, "All your friends are down there, and I'm sure your owl would be if you had been hungry."

"I guess I wasn't in the mood." Lily swung her legs over the ledge so she was now facing James, her back against the background of acres of green. "Did you need something Potter?"

"Are you coming tonight?" He had finally reached her and stood about a meter from her, he was trying to not invade her space more than he knew he already had.

"Are you going through with it then? The birthday party?" She had thought the Marauders had switched from being separate and put out with Sirius to being united (for the most part) against Caradoc.

"It's not a birthday party. It's just a party." James shrugged, "Remus thinks we need it before summer, and given this mornings paper, I'm beginning to agree."

"I've never been a fan of them."

"You could come with me?" James voice nearly cracked half-way through. It had slipped, despite his desperate attempts to avoid asking that one simple question for the past month.

"I said I wasn't in the mood for a joke Potter." Lily slid off the ledge and brushed past him, leaving James staring at the outside, cursing the first sunset he had seen there (and his bloody mouth).

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the length, midterms have taken over my life.


	5. A Kiss Yet

Disclaimer- As ever, I don't own Harry Potter or the canon characters unless the stress of finals has magically turned me a British woman named J.K. Rowling...oh wait no that doesn't happen in real life.

First kisses are something to be remembered.

Even if the majority of them are terrible. It's the first step towards building more than just a friendship with another person, even if it's a pale imitation of the real deal. It's worked up to the point where before it happens, the first kiss represents this moment that everyone assumes will change their life. They'll be kissed, loved and they will finally understand the meaning behind the majority of songs (what else is there to sing about after all). It's only after having that first kiss that it becomes apparent in the next moment of clarity when they're alone thinking about it, that it hasn't changed much, and that the perfect first kiss is mainly unattainable.

Sirius Black had the earliest start. He was seven and was the prize of the Black family, apart from his older cousin Bella. At home he enjoyed destroying everything he could get his hands on, but when his family brought him out in public, he already knew how to turn on the charm. It was at one of the annual balls held by the Lestrange's. He was sitting in a corner watching his cousin make a fool of herself in front of the oldest Lestrange son when all of a sudden, they vanished. After a quick peek to see his parents occupied, he crept out of the hall and out onto the balcony. Behind a bush he watched as his cousin was mauled. He had half a mind to use his scrawny arms to pull the boy off his cousin when she began to make the most peculiar noises. Sirius caught on faster than any seven year old should. Two weeks later, at the Annual Ministry Ball he had found a nice eight year old girl with dark hair and shockingly blue eyes. His first kiss began with "Dorcas wanna play a game" and ended with a fist to his face.

Mary MacDonald had been an innocent little ten year old. There was a boy she had known since grade school who always came around to her parent's hobby shop. First it had been with his parents when they would come in to talk to Mary's parents. But upon reaching that golden age of 10, when they could finally run around without their parents watching them (in close proximity at least), he began coming into the store and talking to the shy little Mary. She'd sit behind the counter with her dad as he helped customers and smile brightly at everyone who walked by. Her and the boy had the simplest conversations you'd expect from two not even pre-teens shy around each other. Until one day, when she had ventured out to take a walk around the porcelain dolls. She was telling him how pretty she thought that one of the dolls were when he thought to grab her hand. She stared up at him, blinking her brown eyes when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. She turned eleven the next week of summer and received a letter to Hogwarts.

Marlene Jardine was in third year. She was no stranger to the idea of kissing, she was of course 13 years old. She had heard Mary's tales of muggle boys and she watched Dorcas' exploits, as she already controlled half the male population with her early development. Lily, though she also had never been kissed, still had boys after her. Marlene had wandered out past hours (the patrolling prefect was her older brother, so she had no fear of being admonished by him) and was sitting in the astronomy towers, watching the stars. Lily had told her a muggle myth about wishing on shooting stars and she was waiting for one to appear that she could wish on. After an hour of waiting and thinking, Marlene decided she would never be kissed. Tears began to rush out, and she sat up and tucked her legs in. A slight noise caused her to look up and see Remus Lupin looking down at her with concern. She inwardly cursed, Dorcas said boys didn't want to see girls cry, and tried to hide her face. He smiled at her and plopped down next to her. After a little prodding, she told him her worry. He smiled at her and told her he hadn't been kissed yet either. Tear stained Marlene had her first kiss with a friend while a shooting star sailed above.

Lily Evans dreamed of a wonderful boyfriend. Boys had been asking her to Hogsmeade as soon as they were allowed. She turned them down, waiting for one who she thought would become her boyfriend. When a cute fifth year asked her out (she was in fourth year), she finally said yes. Frank Longbottom was the type of bloke she could date. He told her she was pretty in the Three Broomsticks and he bought her a giant sugar quill in Honeydukes. He held her hand and walked her back to the Gryffindor Common Room and leaned in to kiss her. They had only just touched lips when they heard laughter from behind them. Standing in the entrance to the common room was Sirius Black. He gave a maniacal laugh that gave Lily the chills. The next week the Marauders made it their mission to make everyday the worst day for Frank. By Friday he told her that she was a great girl but just not for him, though maybe she should try dating James Potter.

Caradoc Dearborn and Emmeline Vance had their first kiss at six when they had a pretend wedding. Everyone of importance was in attendance from Caradoc's brother to Emmeline's favorite doll. Caradoc promised to always share his pumpkin juice and fudge with Emmeline and she promised to give him the good flavors from Bertie Bott's. They innocently kissed as they had seen Emmeline's Aunt do the week before at her wedding. Emmeline wrinkled her nose at it after and Caradoc's brother kicked him in the shin because it was his turn to marry Emmy and Caradoc's turn to say they were married.

James Potter had watched Sirius Black immediately start stealing every pretty girl's first kiss in first year. He watched Peter Pettigrew have his first kiss in Truth or Dare. He even saw Remus Lupin come in at 3 am to tell him he had kissed Marlene. James Potter waited until fourth year. He found a girl sitting in the Owlery that he thought was perfect. Of course when she hexed him after asking her out, he found himself in a closet with the then sixth year Micaela DiNotom getting a lesson in firsts.

* * *

"Did you get the supplies yet Padfoot?"

Three of the five boys that lived in the dormitory were draped across their various beds, making sure they had everything set.

"Course I did Prongs."

"And Pete how's the music spell coming?"

"Just tying in a few more things. Remus has to check it after too." Peter was sitting on the floor of the room with a record and a radio, performing a spell he had perfected two years ago.

"It'd probably be fine if he doesn't. For a bloke who's terrible at classes, you're good with music." James replied checking the two things off the list and continuing to scan it.

"What can I say it's my passion." Came the dry response.

"Prongs you cover the invites?" Sirius Black said while strutting over to the mirror. "Including that chick from Ravenclaw. The one with those pink streaks?"

"Invites are out. And Trina? You want us to let that psycho in?"

"James you say psycho, I say bloody great shag."

James rolled his eyes. "Mate, she's past psycho. Full on loon."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Prongsie you should give the bird a go. She does this wild thing with—" Sirius' mouth began moving with the words while no sound came out. He stared curiously at himself in the mirror before turning to glare at James.

"Sorry, I wasn't interested in Sirius' latest shag." Remus announced to his friends, entering the dorm. He walked over to James handing him a sheet. James looked up at him confused. "It's the incantation to prevent third years and under from getting near the alcohol. They won't be able to pour it themselves and if some idiot does it for them, it makes it so the liquid won't leave the cups."

"That's brilliant Remus. Would you mind checking over this for me?" Peter said indicating the record.

"No drunk third years?" Sirius asked from the opposite side. The other three stared at him.

"How'd you break Remus' spell?" Peter asked cautiously

"You blokes have no confidence in my magic abilities do you?" he pouted, "I can do the whole wordless thing James was prattling on about a few months ago."

"When'd you have time to manage that?"

"I've had a lot of free time lately."

* * *

"Did you finish your stupid test yet?"

"Mary shut up or go find Benjy." The pair were sitting outside while Marlene was reviewing her test for Divination. The professor was a brittle old woman who believed that were she to hold an in class exam, terrible events would take place (as per a prediction by the professor's self-proclaimed prodigy, Sirius Black). As such, she assigned a take-home test that was due at 5:00pm. Marlene was checking hers over for errors while Mary rolled around in the grass next to her.

Mary flipped on to her back and began staring at the clouds. "Benjy's busy saying bye to a few of the older Ravenclaws." Giggling she added "Like that dishy Christian Licari." She resumed her restless rolling.

Marlene glared down at her giggling, now grass stained friend. "You're wearing white Mary."

"I'm not about to jump in the lake now am I."

"No but you're beginning to resemble a turtle in coloring."

"Marly don't be so surly. I'll throw my robes and tie back on and no one will know." Marlene rolled her eyes and began wrapping her scroll.

"Well do that. I have to hand this in and we promised to meet Lily."

"We are?" Mary said titling her head to the side as she sat up and began assembling her tie.

"You forget anything I say not revolving around that bloke of yours don't you?"

"It's a brilliant strategy. This way I'm always surprised." Mary brushed her hair back as she stood up. "You'll understand once you finish evaluating and jump on one."

"Mary, I really hate you."

"Oh Marly you always say that." Mary said flippantly "But let's be honest. You hate me like Lily hates James. You keep saying that you want nothing to do with me, but in the end you find yourself constantly with me."

* * *

"Edgar are you going to speak yet?" Dorcas asked impatiently. "You drag me here under the pretenses you want one last shag before you graduate and you haven't even tried to kiss me yet. You've actually avoided my advances."

Edgar looked at the girl tapping her crossing leg, obviously frustrated with him. He sighed, and in response she stopped tapping her leg. Standing up she looked at him, her blue eyes burning into his. Her head was held high, and the combination of her already tall stature and slight heels on her shoes made her rise to his level. She wasn't quite glaring at him, the look held no sign of friendliness but none of distaste either. She was simply just looking at him, stoic. It was now or never for Edgar. She would not contact him over summer, he was aware of that. She didn't keep in contact with any prior trysts or any of the male species for that matter. He was of both categories and knew that unless she could officially be named as his, he would meet the same fate as all those before him. Drooling and depressed over Dorcas Meadowes and sharp bedroom eyes.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to meet the girls."

"Stay with me." Dorcas left her stoic expression in place as she looked at him, searching for a hint of anything other than need. "Please, stay with me Dorcas."

"You knew what this was Edgar." She finally said. "There's a reason my friends aren't aware of you, the same reason yours have no idea who the bloody hell I am."

"No." He was forceful now, the need dissipated. He grasped her wrist as she went to turn towards the door. "No. You will listen to me Dorcas." He pulled her and directed her shocked body with ease back into her sitting position on the bed. "I don't want to sneak around. I don't want to pretend we never had anything other than a few classes together. I want you in more than ways than what you've given me."

Her shock remained as he waited, panting with his newly pounding adrenaline rush. He wanted to solve it, in the way they always had but his point would be lost if he moved any closer, if he gave in to the rush.

"There's no other way to have me."

* * *

"Have you guys gotten an invitation yet?" Emmeline called as she pushed open the door to her dorm. Honey was trying a new potion on Freja's hair, hoping to darken the blondes natural hair.

"Invitation to what?" Honey replied as she stuck her wand between her teeth so she could pull both potion-covered hands through the long locks of Freja's hair.

"Gryffindor's supposed to be having a party. Caradoc always makes sure I get one."

Freja laughed, "You thought after Caradoc's stunt they'd let him pick people. Are you daft?" Her accent caused the last word to sound emphasized, increasing the offence that Emmeline took.

"I'm not daft." She responded, drawing out the word to mirror the Scandinavian touch to Freja's words. "What stunt are you even talking about?"

"Lily Evans." Honey put blankly

"Why is it always about Lily fuc—"

"Emmy why aren't you getting dressed yet?" Cari announced upon walking in. "She was holding several different hangers with a variety of slinky outfits clinging to them "We only have two hours!"

"Did you get an invitation?" Emmy's shrill voice said as she whipped around to face her friend.

"Of course I did Emmy. You're not the only one with a Gryffindor boy. Now go get ready."

"I can't go. I wasn't invited."

"Must you always say such rubbish, you'll be coming with me." Cari said throwing one of several black dresses she carried at Emmeline.

"You were invited?" Emmeline asked incredulously, "Who invited you?"

"Black. We had a go last night." Cari laughed, "Told me I could bring a date if I liked."

"He didn't want a round two." Freja called from the corner, "You must be losing your touch Caridee."

"But you're welcome to join me for a round two. "Honey's sultry voice added

"Sorry Honey, told you after round one, not interested." Switching her glare she continued, "Emmy put that damn dress on. And do something with your hair, it's dreadful."

Emmeline touched her hair and looked into a mirror. "She's quite right. It's dreadful." Emmeline hated her best friend, and her mirror.

* * *

"Haven't you finished studying yet Lil?" Remus said taking a seat next to Lily as she sat reading her books.

Lily smiled and looked up at her friend. "Learning never ends." Her cheerful voice replied. "But this isn't schoolwork, just some muggle reading. It's a bit too loud in the common room for me and this morning Mary and Marlene were bickering a lot."

"That sounds like them." Remus reached out and took the book from her. "Vonnegut. Good choice Lil."

Lily laughed, "I always forget you know the muggle writers."

"Half-blood." Remus winked at her.

"I think it's more of those idiots you call friends."

He gave Lily a look specially reserved for these moments (as well as those when Sirius called Lily a priss). "Those blokes are great friends Lily. The best I've ever had as you well know."

"Remus, plenty of people would accept you if you only—"

"We've argued over this plenty of times Lily and my stand remains the same." He sighed and placed her book back in front of her. "We do have another thing to argue over though."

"I will not go out with Potter."

Remus smiled, "You always assume it's that. I just wanted to make sure you were coming tonight. Wouldn't be the same if you didn't throw a few hexes towards a smashed Sirius would it?"

"I'm sure I could get Marlene to take over that duty for me. We've been teasing her a bit this week about him."

"Make sure to mention that to Sirius. It'd be great to take the mick out of him that shagging him is a bad thing, especially for our own Gryffindor girls…But you've avoided my question, you're coming tonight?"

"And give Potter another opportunity to mock me? Muck up any other chance at a decent bloke I have?"

"Come with me Lil."

Lily crinkled her forehead at him. "I may not know Potter as well as you, but wouldn't that be a bad idea."

Rolling his eyes he said "As friends. You're a smart witch, the as friends was implied. You should know I don't enjoy the idea of hanging from the great hall's ceiling, clinging to an enchanted star while being pelted with dungbombs." Lily snorted and remembered poor Bradley Clarke.

* * *

"She here yet?"

Marlene and Dorcas both rolled their eyes at their friend. "No Mary and don't bloody ask again."

"Dory don't be a cow."

"Shut the bleeding fuck up MacDonald."

"I thought sex was supposed to put you in a good mood. Least that's what I've heard." Mary turned to the third member "Haven't you heard the same Marly?"

"Marlene, shut her up or I will."

"Dammit where's Lily."

"Lily would agree with me." Mary pronounced

"No she would stop me from killing you."

"No she'd help me—"

"Can't I leave you three alone for five minutes without World War III happening?"

Marlene frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Muggle thing." Lily said waving her hand to brush it aside before she glanced quickly scanning each of them. "None of you are dressed."

An eruption of voices greeted her.

"Marly said we couldn't get ready until you got here!"

"We want to spend our last night together don't we Mary?"

"Lily, you left me alone with her whining!"

"What does spending our last night together have to do with anything?"

"Who says Lily wants to go?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Not everyone likes to get drunk and hang off a guy MacDonald."

"Look who's talking Meadowes."

Lily put a hand to her head as her friends continued to fight. She sighed and moved over to her closet pulling out a dress she had gotten from Mary a year before. With Mary selecting a dress with her own particular taste in mind, the dress had never become a favorite of Lily's. There was too much leg, too much cleavage, too much of everything that Lily rarely showed off.

"Lily what are you doing?" Marlene asked, looking at the dark dress rather than the pale Irish eyes of her friend.

"Getting ready, something you three ought to consider."

"Yes but—"

"Oh the dress! Lily you're finally going to wear my present!"

* * *

"Prongs can we start it up yet?" Sirius said looking down at the slowly filling common room with a smirk. The four of them were lined along the railing overlooking the common room. There were a few scattered guests from other houses, mainly grouped by year and house, though a few fifth years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were huddled together. Sirius could spot his latest conquest, Remus could see the first years trying curiously to enter an area that he had magically blocked off for the drinks and Peter could watch as people took notice as his music began to play. James could see his friends, both the Marauders and the drinks, and he could see a few new faces scattered, but he failed to see the spot of red he'd been watching for.

"She's coming mate, don't worry." Remus commented, taking his eyes off the drink table to glance at his friend. "I made sure she would."

"How'd you convince the priss?"

"Padfoot." James said sharply, before allowing his curiousity to take over and ask the fair-haired boy the same question, without the priss of course.

"Don't get mad James." Remus began, "Wait until I finish my sentence."

"Why would I get mad?" He said grinning, "Lily's coming."

"Well, she is coming with someone."

"She's what?"

"Where's Dearborn, I kill the bastard."

"Sirius you may not kill our roommate." The two internally winced and Remus nervously took a breath before adding, "It's not him. She's…Lily's coming with me."

James stared at his friend. For the three of them it felt like the pause lasted forever, though Peter, still focusing on his spell, would say it happened quickly, for once that never-ending moment paused the group, James had shoved Remus against the wall and pressed his wand against his throat just dodging his adam's apple while Sirius had begun a stream of profanities that lifted across the common room above the slowly growing music. Remus tried to speak but James wordlessly silenced him. Even without the spell, the look on James' face may have been enough to quiet the wolfish boy, not to mention the mirrored look of anger on Sirius' face, though Sirius' held none of the betrayal that was so evident on James'.

"You know how I feel about her." James growled

"Making my life a living hell for betraying our secret, you go and do this." Sirius bared his teeth, showing them in his friend in a threatening way and in Remus' mind they sharpened with each low word he spoke. To change at will, and to only change partially was something that James and Sirius had both mastered long ago. "Speak traitor."

"You're comparing me taking Lily as a friend just so she shows up to what you did?" Remus said enraged, "Even if I was in love with Lily it wouldn't even—"

"A betrayal is a betrayal!"

"You love her?"

"You almost killed someone."

"You're taking away your best mate's girl."

"You love her? Are you fucking with me?"

"I just told you I'm not—"

"Fucking her? Or is it just a fucking her yet?"

"You did what?"

For a verbal fight that erupted so quickly, the physical fight was even faster. Within seconds Remus had shoved Sirius, who responded by punching him, while James tried to drag Remus to face him and demand what the hell was going on but had ended up receiving Remus' left hook response to Sirius, leading him to believe Remus had stolen his Lily and officially joined the fight by giving Remus his first not self-inflicted black-eye. It probably would have continued had it not been for Peter…and probably the entirety of the party looking up and watching their squabble.

"_Impedia_" The three boys froze in their places, "_Sonorus_… I hope you all liked our way of catching your attention! But now it's time for us to welcome you to the final Marauder Party of the year!" In the center of the room a streamer exploded, the drinks became visible in the corner, the music rose to an earpopping volume and most importantly, everyone in the room became too distracted to notice Peter rolling the boys away from the railing.

* * *

"Do we agree those four belong in St. Mungo's yet?" Dorcas said dryly to the girls as they watched Peter roll the four boys into the shadowed part of the balcony.

"Never any argument about Black. He's as off the wall as they come."

"He's that kinky Marl?" Mary giggled before receiving an elbow to the side.

"You know what I mean. That whole Slytherin purist family, now he's a Gryffindor thing probably screwed him for life." Marlene nodded in the direction of the boys, "Needs some serious therapy that one."

"Maybe you could be the one to give it to him, I bet he wouldn't mind it."

"Mary you're a bitch."

"And you're a priss."

"Nah Lily's the priss."

"I'm not a priss."

"Prove it."

Dorcas knew how much Lily hated dares.

* * *

"You haven't shagged her yet then?" James asked stoically.

"Prongs I have no interest in Lily other than platonically." Remus implored, "We're just mates, we always have been. I thought I was helping you, making sure she came rather than hung out upstairs. Not to mention Lily's a good bird, she'll hang around her date out of obligation and since I'll be with you."

"She'll be able to see James." Peter finished

Sirius still had a surly look on, watching the light bulb flicker on his friend's faces. Though he had no sensible reason from his friend to be so, he was suspicious of Remus' motive, and determined to protect his brother from it.

"How do we believe you?"

"Padfoot he's Remus, we believe him on default." James finished applying the bruise cream to his cheek and tossed it over to the boy on question to dab on his eye. "Shit thing to do, not to trust your friends."

"If I see you touch Lily once—"

"Sirius shut up. _I _don't betray my friends."

* * *

And finals have come to end. Finally. And I have time to post this, and possibly hopefully write over break. Fill me in on any grammar/spelling, I'm entirely too tired to catch everything.


	6. A Memory, Where?

**Six – A Memory, Where?**

A memory is a terrible thing to waste.

Memories are what help make people who they are. There's plenty of psychology as well as biological studies focused on the area demonstrating that fact. Memories give stories to tell, "Remember that time Lily ran into that pole?" and experiences to base choices on, "Moony the shag I had with that bird was the worst of my life, don't do that." But they don't always stick with you. It could just be that it was a time laying around with a boyfriend that just ends up forgotten and swept together with all the others, or it could be one that purposefully forgotten, or most likely in a particular age group, it was drank away leaving only glimpses and blurs of a-should-be-memorable-with-all-the-shit-that-happened-but-firewhiskey-diagreed night.

Marlene McKinnon hadn't the slightest clue how she went from playing a new game involving absurd mini-games like Categories and Waterfall to furiously kissing Sirius Black in her bedroom. She further had no idea about how he was able to climb up the girl's staircase without causing it to transform itself into a slide or throwing them both down. One moment she was complaining about being last in the waterfall, behind both James and Sirius and the next to throwing her sheets every which way and hoping she could still perform an all important spell.

Remus Lupin was not a heavy drinker, or rather he was a heavy drinker but was very rarely drunk as a result. Unlike most his age, Remus drank for taste, he could just as easily drink 8 butterbeer spiked with firewhiskey as he could without the spiking. He did however have a weakness. The simplest of all alcohol, so simple even muggles could make it, vodka. Whenever a bottle of that was smuggled in (typically by Mary) it could only mean one thing, Sirius or James would sneak a bit of it into anything and everything that Remus drank leading to a loss in memory of the entire night, including the one in which he and Mary danced rather provocatively on a table for the whole house to see. Marlene had pictures.

James Potter forgot many nights due to alcohol. He was surprisingly enough, a lightweight, for a boy at least, or rather for a boy in comparison with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, though he drank as much as the other two. He did hold his liquor well, and his personality drunk was similar enough to the sober variety that unless you were actually friends with him, or knew how much he had consumed that night, it would be difficult to say with certainty, "He's smashed." That did not however, mean he wouldn't wake up with absolutely no recollection of the night

Dorcas Meadowes forgot nothing. She could drink as much as she'd like and still be able to recall the night with absolute perfection. Sirius Black liked to joke it was the only trait that proved they were somehow distantly related (thought just the fact that they were both pureblood could do much the same). She liked to drudge up memories of the previous night mocking Mary for her constant need to dance, Marlene for her slurred demands for a new game and Lily for her stubbornness.

Lily Evans, contrary to popular belief, had her memories affected by alcohol. She did indeed drink. She enjoyed sitting outside watching the sun disappear with a cider while her friends gossiped all around her. The more they consumed, the louder they became and the more enthusiastic about Mary's latest boy or Marlene's older brother they were. She also still had a set of friends in her neighborhood, apart from those who thought she was learning about owls, found around fourth year when she spent the summer working at a local Fish & Chips restaurant. The other two had been bus-boys/bus-girls along with her, and now the three were waitresses (and a waiter) with her. Jessica was a social butterfly, always attending and dragging Lily to parties while Ben, an aspiring Oxford or Cambridge scholar, made sure to keep a watchful eye over the two. At school though, away from the beating rays of the sun, Lily took an approach similar to Ben's. She would go, have an occasional drink but mainly she went to see her friends and to ensure they didn't get into trouble.

Peter Pettigrew had a shotty memory to being with. The added influence of Sirius, James and Remus, three exceptionally heavy drinkers, along with having the lowest tolerance of the group only led to additional memories disappearing from view. Not completely of course, no, he'd never completely blacked-out. Only sections were gone. He was playing a new muggle game with Mary and a couple older boys but then all of a sudden was tripping over his feet trying to force a belligerent James away from Lily's ever persistent suitors.

* * *

"Where's your drink Remus?" Lily asked as she wandered over to her finally in the common room date.

"Waiting for the toast of course." He replied, gesturing to James and Sirius who were climbing onto a table. "Shall we go join them? We are the prefects of course."

"Potter can wait. Why don't you come with me? All the girls are dancing now that Benjy's here."

Remus looked towards the center of the room where a group of various sixth and fifth years were dancing along to Peter's enchanted music. He spotted Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Benjy and another sixth year Ravenclaw he didn't immediately recognize towards the outside of the circle. Inwardly grimacing at the reaction he'd receive from Sirius, he shook his head at Lily and took a step towards the boys, "Come on, it's the last one of their speeches you get to hear. Next year, all you'll hear are the Heads talk at us, nothing of Marauder quality."

"Are you saying you're not Marauder quality?" Lily smirked, "And here I thought you were considered part of that little group."

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't focusing on the conversation, just on moving her. She was slowly starting to follow him as he inched away, where James and Sirius were summoning glasses to fill with Sirius' favorite brand of firewhiskey.

"Head Boy. I'd much rather it be you than a Slytherin."

"Head Boy?" Remus asked surprised. He knew with his condition he would never be awarded the position, nor would he want the extra stress, and with Lily being who she was, smart, his partner in rounds for the past two years, and most importantly former best-friend of Severus Snape, the boy who always suspected, he had always assumed she knew. Not that he would ever bring the topic up, for fear he was over-estimating her.

"Well come now, it's a choice between you, Chris Baird, Owen Delaney and Avery. Delaney is too friendly and has no interest in commanding anyone, and Chris Baird no one listens too. As we both know Avery's future position, Dumbledore would never allow him to become Head."

"Evans dear, you seem to have forgotten two people." Without realizing it, Lily had been walked across the room to the two people she least wanted to spend her time with. "Me and Prongs here."

"You two idiots." There was no question in her voice, and certainly no amusement as she glared at Sirius crouching down in front of her, no doubt awaiting his other half, the worse half.

"Be nice Evans, your prissy little arse might have to work with one of us next year, all year," and lowering his voice to a whisper, leaning in close he added, "_intimately_."

"Oy! Sirius don't call her that." James whacked his friend on the back of the head as he wandered over to join Sirius in a crouch, grinning at Lily. "Evans, I thought you weren't coming."

"No. I said I would not be here with you. There's a clear difference."

"Ev, you're with one of us, you're with all four of us." Sirius said laughing, "Come on mate, let's get on with it." Sirius cast one last look down at Lily before pointing his wand at first his then James' throat, "_Sonorus._"

"Good evening to all mates of the Marauders. It's been a bloody bad year and we're proud to bring you some alcohol-induced fun."

"First we'll do our most important toast: To Quidditch! The only sport worth watching, none of that muggle shit with the fouls and kicking a ball around the ground." The entirety of Gryffindor house responded to James with a resounding "Cheers!" before taking the first sip (or gulp) of the night (at least it was supposed to be the first).

"Second! To no more bloody homework or finals this year! For those with half a brain, congrats on moving up a year, to those without, sorry you can't all be as godlike as Prongs and I." The "Cheers!"was once again repeated before Sirius continued, "And Third! To your favorite idiots! Us! Better be bloody fucking happy we're here to get you all smashed!

The sound was deafening but somehow through the noise, James Potter's voice was still heard (possibly would have even without the charm, the boy had natural leadership). "And finally, our one rule of the night! Don't puke on anything. Find the loo you pansys."

While everyone around her laughed and cheered, Lily crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and said "Git." To which Sirius Black suddenly appeared beside her to respond with "Priss."

* * *

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Emmeline turned and looked back at Caridee guiltyily.

"Cari I just want to go back to the dorm. It doesn't feel right coming when Caradoc didn't invite me, especially to his own birthday party."

Caridee scoffed at the girl. "Caradoc probably wasn't even invited. But I was and you are coming so move."

"Cari…"

"Emmeline this whole 'Oh no pity me' deal is pissing me off. You will be coming inside with me. We'll dance, have some fun and then you will go rescue that blonde boy of yours, bring him downstairs and show him a good time." She took a step towards her friend and grabbed her hand, yanking her forward, "If you want something, you take it."

* * *

"Where did Lily go?"

Mary ignored her friends question as she danced with her boyfriend. They had been dating a solid two months and she was thrilled, as was he. It had started off rough, what with Mary essentially stealing Benjy from that Hufflepuff girl, Claire something or another, but now they had settled into what Mary thought was a lovely pattern. Benjy also marked the first time she was not dumping a boy before break. She had never tried the distance thing, especially after watching it blow up on Marlene and Joshua, but Benjy was fun and of course Mary would keep Caridee the Slaggy Twat away from her boyfriend.

"Mary. Mary. Mary—"

"Fucking answer her you brat." Dorcas snapped her fingers in front of Mary's face, calling the girl back to her friends.

Benjy laughed as he always did at the antagonist relationship between the two girls, causing Mary to smile and Dorcas to scowl.

Benjy spun the girl so she faced her friends. Her boyfriend's arms still wrapped tightly around her she asked "Yes, Marly?"

Marlene rolled her eyes at friend. "Did you see where Lily went?"

"I'm sure some boy scooped her up. What bloke would be able to resist that girl? Especially in that dress."

Marlene sighed aloud and tilted her head towards Dorcas, while Benjy leaned in close to Mary's ear to whisper, "The real question is, what bloke could resist you." Evidently even in the music filled room, his breathy whisper wasn't quiet enough as Marlene made a slight face and Dorcas, lacking Marlene's subtlety, mimed throwing up before jerking the surprised brunette towards the bar.

* * *

"Where is he?" Emmeline asked her companion for what must have been the fifth time within the second. "It's his birthday, where is he?"

Caridee resisted rolling her eyes, she did it entirely too much to the girl. "Check his dormitory. He's probably up there." Hiding a slight snicker at the stupidity of boys, "If they didn't kick him out like that had Sirius. Poor baby needed to share my bed last week."

Emmeline cast a glance at the stairwell and then turned back to her friend. "Should I?" With another exasperated look from Caridee, Emmeline began walking as fast as Caridee's borrowed heels would allow her.

* * *

"Where the fuck are you going Vance?" Dorcas yelled at the rushing blonde as she glared at the offending puddle on the floor that was formerly in her cup. "Bitch."

"The drink is rubbish anyway." Marlene glanced at her own cup. "You made it too strong."

"I know. I wanted it that way."

* * *

"Where's the party tonight boys?" She grinned as she stood once more in the Hufflepuff common room. Being a Ravenclaw herself, it had been only on the rare occasion she had been in the room when she was in school, until the last month of course when she began dating her own darling Troy. Standing in that room made her remember him. Not to dwell on what happened a year ago of course but remembering him alive laughing at her as she fought to steal back her book. She had promised to smile for him, live for him, and most importantly to him in those last stolen minutes, to learn the importance of impartiality.

"Gryffindor Melia. Potter and Black are still here." Edgar replied.

"Well then let's go!" Amelia smacked Edgar's arm and then moved to pull on the back of Doug's robe.

Doug grinned and immediately stood up while Edgar refused to budge. "Melia why don't we just stay in?"

"The mystery girl is a Gryffindor!"

"Mystery girl?" Amelia's spun to face Doug, her eyes glittering. "He has a mystery girl?" She laughed and turned to grab Edgar's hands, pulling the boy finally up from his chair and began to twirl. "This is wonderful Edgar! You won't have to marry that hag after all! Bless our parents for putting in that clause! It saved me from Thomas and now you can be saved from that horror Kirstin!

Edgar stopped abruptly, jerking his older sister to a halt. "There is no mystery girl and Kirstin isn't a hag."

"Eddie she's dreadful."

"Wait, are we talking about Kirstin Keller? That bird from your year Amelia?"

"Yes." The three stood facing one another now, Amelia pouting, Edgar with his arms crossed and a sour look spread across his face and Doug grinning.

"She was good-looking. This mystery girl better have a perfect ars…personality…to compete with that." He looked slightly ashamed as he remembered Amelia's prescence, her face taking on the stern look learned from two years of law. After a moment's awkward pause, "Party time then?"

* * *

"Where's Mary off to? I want her to start up one of those muggle games of hers." Sirius asked Lily, scanning the area in search of the flighty girl. "Actually where are the rest of them too? Meadows and Marlene?"

"I'm assuming Mary's where ever Benjy happens to be and Dorcas is where ever they are not. I'm not sure about Marlene though." Lily pondered her friend's whereabouts before suggesting Sirius develop his own game to play..

"That could be brilliant." Sirius smiled down at Lily, "Thanks Priss."

"Why do keep calling me that?"

Sirius smirked at the redhead, "What's in your cup?"

Lily glowered at him as she answered, "It's butterbeer. As I'm sure you very well know."

Sirius, smirk still in place, leaned towards the girl and said, "Priss."

"That taunt got old around fourth year Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Taunt? Me taunt you? Never. I simply gave you a nickname. Fitting don't you agree?...Priss."

* * *

"Where've you been all day?" Emmeline entered the 6th year boys dorm without knocking as she knew the other four were downstairs. "I wanted to say Happy Birthday."

Caradoc looked over at Emmeline. He had been admiring the collage Marlene had made the five for their dorm. It had been a Christmas present from her to all boys and had pictures of various events in the Gryffindor's lives. It held the first picture taken of all nine of them, five boys and four girls, a group shot in the Three Broomsticks third year, a large assortment of Lily and James yelling at one another, Remus and Caradoc throwing Mary into the lake and a picture in September of the five boys unpacking, their room in the same messy state it was then.

"Sorry Emmy, I was playing pick-up with Benjy and some other guys most of the day."

Emmeline crossed the room to stand next to him, "The rest of the Gryffindor boys too?"

Caradoc smiled, "Yeah Remus and Peter came out to play. James too. They're good mates. It was stupid of me to try for Lily. Everyone knows she's James's girl." He paused before continuing, "Besides she's one hell of a catch. Hard to believe she'd want me."

"Any girl would be lucky to have you." Emmeline gushed. She leaned forward as she said it, hoping for Caradoc to respond a certain way.

He didn't.

"Thanks Emmy. Wanna head down now?"

* * *

"What the hell are you on about? A friendly nickname?" Lily was no longer simply glaring.

"The angrier you get, the more it fits."

"You know nothing about me Black."

Sirius's voice dropped its playful tone and his voice lowered slightly. "Then teach me something." And he switched his cup of straight firewhiskey with Lily's of simple butterbeer.

She drained it in one gulp.

* * *

"What…no what is that?" Marlene slurred at her friend as the two stood chatting, loudly. Marlene's camera dangled from the arm strap as she gestured towards James and Remus as they played an unidentified wizards game. There were shot glasses lined in front of each boy, what looked like the centerpiece of a Gobstones set and a glowing green haze over each row of shots. Peter stood on chair hovering over the two with what looked like a Hogwarts wizard hat that had been burnt, stepped on, stained with ketchup and dyed a neon purple.

"Stupid stupid game. Those bloody blokes made me play with them last summer." Dorcas eyed the bottle on the floor by James's foot. "Spiced pumpkin rum. That I want."

With that the two wandered over to the table to join the festivities.

* * *

"What're you thinking Benjy?" Mary asked as the aforementioned nuzzled her neck. The two were in a chair next to the alcohol table taking a break from dancing. Mary sat on his lap as he hugged her close, enjoying the mixture of alcohol and wafts of smell from her shampoo.

"You."

She giggled in response and leaned down to give him a light kiss. "You're so cute Benjy."

"Mm you should come home with me." He took another whiff of the intoxicating smell that was Mary MacDonald.

An inebriated Mary looked in surprise down at her boyfriend. "You want me to come home with you?"

"Yeah Mare-Mare." Benjy began kissing her neck. "Mm you in my house." Nipping at her neck her murmured, "You in my bed."

* * *

"What are you doing Melia?" Edgar asked exasperated. The trio had reached the final staircase before the Fat Lady and Amelia had suddenly stopped.

"Amelia?" Doug asked

"I'm 21."

"Yeah?" Edgar looked quickly at Doug, to exchange a look.

"This is a Hogwarts party. The next oldest people there…will be you."

Doug glanced at Edgar before responding with"…so?"

"No offense Edgar but you're babies." She pursed her lips, "And I'm aiming to become a judge. I'm studying law and now I'm trying to go to a school party."

Edgar smiled at his older sister. He had forgotten how much she had changed over the past few years. His slightly insane older sister had mellowed, matured and nearly settled down. "Want to go to the kitchens Melia? I haven't seen you since break. And we really ought to take advantage of the house elves while we're here. Best part about Hogwarts right?"

"That's right little brother." She linked arms with him and began walking in the opposite direction of the Fat Lady. "Let's rub it in Lysle's face. He's still off in training. Wonder what he gets to eat."

"Definitely not Hogwarts cooking." He looked back over his shoulder, "Doug you coming?"

"Nah man. I'm gonna enjoy a little of Black's homemade meade."

* * *

"What are you making Black?" Lily asked as she sat in one of the comfy chairs in the room.

"You'll see."

"Black."

He gave her a cheshire cat smile as he handed her a new cup. "Try this m'dear."

Lily peered at the cup eyebrows furrowed.

"Evans. I gave you 5 different drinks. All of which you downed. Really want to start getting skeptical now?"

She took a sip before her eyes widened and she looked up in wonder at him. "What is this?"

"My own creation. I only share with special people so feel privledged." Sirius took a large swig from the bottle which he had poured Lily's drink from.

Lily in response drank a few gulps of her own.

"Why am I priv-vel-edged?"

Sirius sat on the armrest of her chair and nodded across the room to where James Potter had begun cheering and yelling while across the table Remus, covered in goop, snatched a cup from Marlene and drank, despite her protests.

As fuzzy as her thoughts were beginning to become, especially since the first sip of Sirius's creation, she understood.

* * *

"What's Lily doing with Sirius?"

This conversation was not going the she had planned, or rather the way Caridee had instructed her to carry it out.

"I don't know Caradoc." Emmy gently grasped his arm and tugged in the opposite direction. "Why don't we get drinks? I'm nearly out."

"Emmy your cup is half-full. Come on let's go see what they're doing."

"It's half-empty and I also have to give you your present." She stopped being gentle.

She needn't have tugged so hard though, as soon as the word present came out of her mouth, Caradoc began to look away from Lily and towards the opposite corner of the room with interest.

* * *

"What are you looking for Hufflepuff?" Dorcas's sultry voice called to the boy who just entered. He was searching the alcohol table, and frowning but at the sound of her voice looked up. She sauntered over to him, and scanned him quickly.

"Just a bottle of something. Thought it would be here."

She cast an arm around his neck and leaned into him. Her breathe tickled his ear in the best of ways as she replied "Maybe there's some in your dorm. Why don't you and I go check?"

Just like that, he was hooked.

* * *

"What're they doing?" Lily was leaning over the back of the couch staring at James and Remus. The two had evidently finished their initial game, with Remus still covered in goop while James only had a dash of it on his shirt.

"Let's find out shall we?" Sirius stood up and held a hand out to Lily. She turned her body around on the couch and resumed sitting normally. She stared at the hand quizzically as though she wasn't sure what to do with it. "Do you want help up or not Priss?"

"Not a priss." Lily said grabbing his hand. He pulled her up and she instinctively leaned on him once on her feet. "Remmy is my date tonight, did you know?"

"Hadn't a clue." Sirius began walking as Lily clung to his side walking in step with him. Looking down at her, he was sure she'd fall over if he removed his support. It was an idea.

* * *

"What's the present Emmy?" Caradoc playfully tried to peer around her to where she was holding her hands behind her back.

"In front of you."

Caradoc looked quizzically down at her.

"Emmy? What do you mean?"

She smiled shyly up at him and said "Me. I'm your present." Caradoc's facial expression didn't change.

* * *

"What's the next game Moony?" He asked, as he waved a wand to skip a song.

Remus looked up from the cloth Marlene had summoned for him to wipe off his face and thoughtfully looked over. "Why don't we lay off for the moment? Possibly be social."

"Possibly find out what that's about." James cut in staring at the two people walking towards the group.

Marlene lolled her head to the side and looked at the figures before brightening and bounding, as best she could manage, towards them. With a shriek of "Lily!" she had wrapped her arms around her best friend, successfully separating Lily from Sirius. Unfortunately an unstable Lily having her support (in the form of Sirius) removed only lead to Marlene being tipped over backwards.

"Remind me to have her cockblock for me more often." Remus looking down at the tangle the two girls had become only nodded.

* * *

Real life has begun and managed to get in the way of other things. Hope someone's still reading this! Read, comment, review and whatnot.


End file.
